This invention relates to a rotating sleeve, comprising a body that is provided for sliding a yarn sleeve on to it.
It is generally known to wind the yarn for a weaving machine on to a cardboard or plastic sleeve (a yarn sleeve) made as an open cylinder, and to slide the thus formed bobbin or cross-wound spool on to a rotating sleeve.
A known rotating sleeve has a hollow cylindrical body, and is provided with a central bearing seat for being rotatingly disposed on the spindle of a holder, in order to make possible the rotation of a yarn sleeve slid over this rotating sleeve, and consequently the unwinding of the yarn wound on to this yarn sleeve. This bearing seat is so made that the rotating sleeve can rotate round the longitudinal axis of the cylindrical body.
These rotating sleeves are especially used with weaving machines which are provided for weaving a fabric with a varying yarn consumption for the individual warp threads. The warp threads are then drawn off the cross-wound spools or bobbins, which are slid over respective rotating sleeves on a weaving frame provided behind the weaving machine. Such a weaving frame with rotating sleeves has been described in the Belgian patent application no. 09500426.
The bobbins or cross-wound spools have to be manually slid by a bobbin loader on to the rotating sleeves of the weaving frame. Often a great number of bobbins or cross-wound spools have to be slid on. Weaving frames with approximately 10000 bobbins are certainly not exceptional.
It regularly occurs that the work of the bobbin loader is hindered because of the fact that the internal diameter of the yarn sleeves of a number of bobbins or cross-wound spools is too small. This can be the result of contraction of the yarn sleeve, caused by a too loosely wound-up yarn, or damage during their transport.
The sliding-on of these bobbins or cross-wound spools can because of this not occur easily and requires an additional physical effort of the bobbin loader. Usually the working rhythm of the bobbin loader is adversely affected by this.
An object of this invention is to provide a rotating sleeve, with which the above mentioned disadvantage is remedied.
Because of the fact that a great number of rotating sleeves are necessary it is very important that the cost price of a rotating sleeve is kept as low as possible. For this reason it is an additional object of this invention to provide a rotating sleeve, which can be manufactured with relatively low production costs.